


the wink.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [77]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Anakin and Padmé developed a system for when one of the twins had a tantrum - winking.or:  When Anakin or Padmé winks at each other, it only means one thing - ice cream.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	the wink.

**Author's Note:**

> day 77, drabble 77.
> 
> Prompt 077 - wink.

Anakin and Padmé developed a system for when one of the twins had a tantrum - winking. The wink meant that going for ice cream was a good idea, ice cream always seeming to calm the twins down. Luke preferred chocolate while Leia liked cookies and cream, and once they were seated at their favorite local ice cream shop and the twins were making a mess of what was in their cups, Anakin and Padmé were just happy that the screaming and crying had stopped. Both knew that it could start again at any moment, but for now, peace and quiet.


End file.
